


No War Room Day

by TwinkieMonsterTallah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is mentioned like once, Cuddle Town: Population 1, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nudity, Poor Cassandra, she needs a pay raise, today is now a holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieMonsterTallah/pseuds/TwinkieMonsterTallah
Summary: The Lord Inquisitor declares the meeting cancelled and today a holiday. This day will forever be called ‘No War Room Day.’ Anyone who disagrees will be given to Leliana





	No War Room Day

The first thing that woke Aiden up was the sounds of the Skyhold courtyard filtering up through the windows of his room. The second thing, and the one that really woke him up, was the cold. He had no blankets over his body, and he would bet if he rolled over he would see them wrapped around the Qunari sharing his bed. 

Turning over rewarded the sleepy elf with the sight of his lover wrapped up in the white sheet like a giant cocoon. The butterfly that would come out of this cocoon though would more than likely kill dragons while being all delicate and pretty. With his back to Aiden and the blanket wrapped high, all Aiden could see were his horns. 

He was a bit amazed that Bull was on his side, what with the horns sticking straight out, but he had been told that if he lay close enough to the edge of the bed and positioned himself carefully, Bull could easily sleep on his side. 

None of this was on Aiden's mind, of course. What he was thinking of was getting his blankets back. He reached over and tugged gently, but there was no give. Bull sleepily muttered something in Qunlat, but otherwise had no reaction. Aiden pulled harder, and this time Bull sniffed and pulled back, tugging the blankets away. 

“Bull!” Aiden tapped his shoulder. “Bull, wake up!” He waited a moment for the Qunari to wake, and when nothing happened he smacked Bull’s shoulder. “Iron Bull!” 

With a sound that sounded something like the dying gurgle of a rage demon, Bull rolled over. Aiden scrambled back to avoid being clobbered with a horn as Bull gave him a half-awake look of worry. “Sszup?” 

“You took all of the blankets, and I’m freezing my vallaslin off.” Aiden rubbed his arms to emphasize how cold he was. “You need to share.” 

A bit more awake now, Bull settled comfortably down. “I dunno Kadan; I kinda like seeing you naked and begging me for things.” 

“Bull, normally I would take you up on the flirting, but right now I really want that blanket.” Aiden made sure his voice had absolutely no inflections that could be taken for flirting. 

Bull wriggled around and unwrapped the blanket from around his torso before holding it up and open. Aiden almost cried with relief when he dived into what he was sure could only be described as Heaven. He curled up under Bull’s arm and was definitely not purring when he was pulled a bit closer and covered. 

Aiden was almost back to sleep when he heard the familiar creaking bang of his door opening and footsteps coming up the steps. He whined and ducked his head under the covers to let Bull deal with whoever had come in. 

It was Cassandra's voice that Aiden heard, but in his half-asleep state of bliss, he couldn’t hear her words. He heard the rumble of Iron Bull answering, saying something about ‘Cuddle Town.’ Aiden had no idea what it meant, but if it meant he got to stay in bed a bit longer, then he was perfectly happy to become a resident of Cuddle Town. 

The voices continued for a moment before Aiden heard the door bang-whine again, and then Bull was lifting the blanket to peek at him. “She’s gone; you can come out now.” 

“What’d she want?” the question was muffled against Iron Bull’s chest. 

“She wanted me to tell you that there’s a war room meeting in half an hour, and you need to get up.” The Qunari moved out from under Aiden to sit up and stretch. 

Snatching the blankets up, Aiden curled into a ball. “Nope. The Lord Inquisitor declares the meeting cancelled and today a holiday. This day will forever be called ‘No War Room Day.’ Anyone who disagrees will be given to Leliana.” 

Bull said nothing as he stood up, and Aiden missed his warmth as the bed slowly cooled down where he had been. The elf listened to Bull moving around the room, probably putting his clothes back on from wherever they had been thrown last night. There was a thump and a hiss, and a few minutes later the room warmed up enough for Aiden to decide that his ears weren’t going to freeze if he peeked out. 

There was a fire in the hearth, and Bull was lying on the floor. Fully naked. Posing. 

“Am I supposed to paint you like an Orlesian girl?” Aiden raised an eyebrow to ask. 

“Not what I had in mind, but if you feel like it, then sure.” Bull replied as casually as if he were dressed and addressing the Chargers. “I was actually thinking of giving you a quick fuck in front of a roaring fire. I hear that’s popular.” 

Aiden was pretty sure – not that he was an expert – that less than half an hour was nowhere near enough time to even prepare him for Bull’s cock. 

“Oooor,” Aiden drew the word out, “we can do a quick hands-on job to warm things up a bit, and wait until after the torture meeting to have sex?” 

“Because the minute you walk out that door Josephine will have a noble for you to meet, and then they’ll want a tour of Skyhold, and then Cullen will want you to inspect the troops, and then the troops will beg you to spar with them, and after Josephine drags you back to meet more nobles and apologizes for you being covered in dirt, you’ll have a mountain of paperwork to do.” Bull rambled the day off. Unfortunately, it was highly likely that he was right. 

Aiden slowly pulled the covers back up. “Nope.” 

Bull chuckled as he stood up and moved to sit next to the Inquisitor lump. He reached over to give an expert swat to the elf’s butt, which stung even through the covers. “I know it sucks, but just think; three more days of this, and then we’re heading to the Emerald Graves. That’ll be nice, won’t it? No one but us, red templars, bears, and giants.” 

“There’s a dragon somewhere in there too.” Aiden reminded him. “We need to be careful not to run into her unprepared.” 

“Yeah, her too.” Bull sighed like an Orlesian girl looking at a dashing rogue. 

The elf peeked a bright green eye out from under the covers. “Is that longing I hear in your voice?” he teased. “Do I have competition?” 

Laughing, Iron Bull pulled the blankets away. “No, you don’t need to worry. I told you, long as we’re together, I’m yours, Kadan.” 

Aiden reached up and cupped Bull’s cheek with a small smile. “Ma Vhenan.” 

It was much warmer in the room now thanks to the fire, so Aiden had no problem sitting up at Bull’s prompting. He sighed happily when rough, chapped lips met his. Bull always tasted like terrible tavern drinks and sweat, and Aiden could never get enough of it. He threw his arms around the qunari’s neck and pulled him down a bit to encourage him to kiss him a bit deeper, but Bull was pulling away. 

Before Aiden could protest too much, Bull was kissing his jaw and steadily moving downward. He had just gotten to the point where he was lightly licking along Aiden's collarbone when the door banged back open. 

“Lavellan, the meeting is starting!” Cassandra sounded cross as she walked up the steps again. “You had better be – ah!” 

Bull casually gave her a small wave. “He’ll be along in a minute, I’m just… getting him up.” 

Aiden wanted to laugh at the terrible pun, but the thunderous look on Cassandra's face was actually making him fear for his life. Also his quickly softening dick. 

“Would you please lock the door!” Cassandra turned back around when she realized she was almost staring. “I’ll tell everyone that you’re busy.” 

As soon as Cassandra had left – making an exaggerated point to lock the door – Bull gave Aiden one last quick nibble on his neck, leaving a hickey where his shirt collar would not cover it. Aiden breathily laughed as Bull hauled him off the bed and to his feet. 

“I guess no one will be guessing what I was busy doing.” 

“I’ll see if I can’t get Josephine to find some time for you to have a break.” Bull promised as he watched Aiden find and put on his clothes. “It’s been a while since we’ve used the room above the tavern.” 

“That’s because Cole creeped you out when you heard him keeping up a running commentary of what we were thinking while having sex.” Aiden reminded him. “I had to convince him that you don’t hate him, which took a few days. How does the undercroft sound? I’m sure I can ask Dagna to get Harrit out of there for an hour or so. If I have her tell Harrit that someone called another fuller a blood groove…” 

Bull nodded. “Hell yeah. I like how your voice echoes off the walls when I’m pounding you over that table there in the middle.” 

“Then there we go.” Aiden finished lacing up his boots and stood up. “I need to leave; Cassandra's going to have an aneurysm if I’m too late. I need to see if I can convince her to take a few days off. She’s so much happier when she’s not dealing with planning and negotiating.” 

After one more chaste kiss, Aiden left for his meeting while Bull was left to pick his clothes up and tidy the room a little before the servants killed them for leaving another messy towel on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> How hard is it to write happiness?
> 
> (Edit) Yo, anyone who wants to know what Aiden looks like, he's on my Tumblr 
> 
> https://twinkiemonstertallah.tumblr.com/image/171363257612


End file.
